Story Time
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and twenty-three: Brittany may forget her middle name, but she won't forget the person she got it from.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

* * *

**"Story Time"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sequel to "The Sylvesters", "With my Little eye", "The Smell of Failure", "My Girl in Blue", "Vitamin Crash", "Sue's Kid"**

Her name was Brittany Jean, and for the longest time, she had no idea that it was anything more than a name. She was six years old the first time she met Jean. She always treated her so sweet, and she gave the best hugs. Some of her favorite memories were when her mother would tell a story, and Jean would get her to sit with her and they would listen. Her mother was always so different when she was around her; Brittany didn't understand it, not until she figured out, a couple years later, that Jean was her aunt. She was hardly phased by it. She already loved Jean like family.

Jean didn't know, not out right, but Brittany liked to think she did know somehow. Brittany had never treated her any different than anybody else. She was her Aunt Jean, whom she loved and was loved by.

The day she met Becky, and saw people laughing behind her back, something had led her to go up to the girl and introduce herself. She'd soon gotten to find a good friend in her, and an ally in class. She could see the others questioning this sometimes, but she never paid any mind to it. She had heard her mother was holding auditions for the Cheerios and so she went to find her friend.

"Hi, Becky," she sat across from her, getting a smile.

"Hi, Brittany," she returned the greeting, putting her pencil down.

"Guess what," Brittany smiled back at her. "Coach Sylvester's holding auditions for a new Cheerio. You should try," she nodded encouragingly.

"To be a cheerleader?" Becky asked and Brittany went on nodding. "I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Why not?" Brittany wondered. Before Becky could reply, Brittany went on. "Hey, you said you liked to jump rope, right?" Becky nodded. "Well we're doing a jump rope routine right now," she revealed, getting Becky's attention. "And you'd get to be a _cheerleader_," Brittany grinned, making Becky smile. Then she remembered. "Hey… You want a cupcake?"

After school that day, she got the desire in her to go visit her Aunt Jean. Before she could go, she'd check in with her mother. She got the same response she did whenever she told her she was going to go see her. She could never explain it; all she knew was that it gave her a sense that her mother was happy she was doing it.

Once she'd gotten the go-ahead from her mother – she never said no unless they were busy elsewhere – she'd headed on home to change and then she was on her way. The nurses knew her, as they were bound to, and once she'd signed in, she was directed to find Jean in her room. She gave a knock and peeked in.

"Hi, Brittany," the woman greeted her as she walked in further.

"Hi, Jean," she gave her a smile, sitting across from her on the bed, the way she usually did. "I brought you something," she reached into her bag and pulled out one of the cupcakes from the bake sale, which she'd made a point to wrap up and keep from getting crushed in transport. "You can keep it for dessert," she handed it to her, resettling to cross her legs under herself as Jean observed her present.

"Looks good," Jean smiled, putting it aside for later.

"It's okay," Brittany shrugged. "But I thought you might like it."

"I do, thank you." Brittany was pleased at that.

"They're having a bake sale at school. Well… We're having a bake sale. I should probably help. I did buy a couple cupcakes though, so that helps, right? I got one for you, and for me, and I got one for my friend Becky. She's going to try out for the squad now," she explained. Jean went on listening. "In Glee Club, we're doing a number in wheelchairs. It's hard sometimes and… I lost my chair…" she dropped into an awkward silence for a moment, before picking back up again. "Spinning is fun though," she nodded with a smile.

"I don't like to spin," Jean shook her head. "It makes me dizzy."

"That's okay," Brittany told her. "Besides," she told her, grasping one of her aunt's hands in each of her own, "This is a lot better, isn't it?" she asked, and Jean nodded.

"Oh, I have something for you, too," Jean indicated beside herself before reaching for something by her bed while Brittany moved to sit by her side.

"What is it?" Brittany asked curiously. Jean pulled out pictures, cut from magazines, each of them featuring a dancer; she knew Brittany loved those. She smiled when she saw them, and Jean handed them over.

"They're awesome, thank you," she lifted her smile for her to see, breathing out happily as they looked through the images together. Brittany would sometimes extend her arms out, the way the dancers in the pictures did.

She was okay, not knowing her dad. Might have seemed hard, but then she had her family… Her mother, her aunt, her grandfather… Just like it was something, not having her dad, it was something having Sue Sylvester as her mother. If it ever was that she couldn't have a certain kind of moment with her though, she knew she had Joseph, and she had Jean.

THE END


End file.
